United we Stand, Divided we Fall
by xXTheDragonRiderXx
Summary: Messing with the gate brought far greater consequences then all of them realized, and it doesn't help that Ed is in the middle of it, yet again. What is war compared to the universe collapsing or an insane president who may or may not have unspeakable power over the one thing that binds them all, Truth? No Slash. AU. Many pairings. T for later chapters. Bending rules of alchemy.
1. Prologue

**Title: **United we Stand, Divided we Fall

**Summary: **Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist never realized that when he outwitted the Truth there would be greater consequences-but not to himself. Amestres is at war and the military is calling for help, including the Fullmetal Alchemist, even if he _technically_ isn't one of them... anymore. No slash (Yaoi?). Edwin. AU.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, it belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

**Spoilers: **Up to episode 64 in Brotherhood.

_Prologue_

The doors slammed shut as Edward Elric grimly marched toward the person that was himself and wasn't. "I take it you're here to retrieve your brother? Just how do you plan to take an entire human out of here? What's your payment? Do you intend to offer your own body?" Truth's voice rang out, it sounded a just a _tad_ to gleeful to be good.

"Yeah, I've got your payment right here." Ed pointed behind him at the gate, a small smirk forming on his face. "So go ahead and take it." Truth's mouth opened in astonishment and surprise. "This thing is _my_ portal of truth. So I get to make the decision on how it is used." Ed's smirk widened as he lowered his arm. "Isn't that right?"

Truth gaped at him for a moment, and then he started to laugh as he placed his hand on his head. "It's come to that." The 'deity' said. "And you're sure about this?" Ed gasped a little and Truth gestured slightly before putting his hand back down. "You _do_ realize that you'll never be able to perform alchemy again without your portal?"

Ed looked behind him at the portal. "I'm aware of that, this portal, I know it contains every secret alchemy has to offer." The golden-haired boy stated contemplating. "However, it has also led me astray. I saw the truth that lies within it and I became convinced that I could solve everything with alchemy. But I couldn't have possibly been more wrong, that was just arrogance." He looked at the gate sadly as Truth grinned at him knowingly.

"You're willing to cast it aside, to lower yourself to a simple human?"

"What do you mean lower myself?" Ed asked thoughtfully and a bit sadly. "That's the only thing I've ever been, just a simple human that couldn't save a little girl." His voice filled with regret as he looked at the door thoughtfully. "Not even with alchemy."

"You're sure you'll be okay without it? Think carefully now." Truth pointed at Ed.

Voices echoed in Ed's mind, his teacher, Mustang, His brother, his mother, May, Winry. Ed's eyes hardened with determination and he looked at Truth with a grin. "Who even needs alchemy? When I've got them?"

Truth laughed in delight and approval as he spread his arms out."You've done it! That's the right answer!" Ed clapped his hands together and made a sound of smug acknowledgement. "Good job, you've beaten me!" Ed spun around with a grin and placed his hands on the door. "Go ahead, take him home!" Electric blue sparks began to dissolve the door and Truth pointed behind him. "The back door is right over there." Truth began to disappear with the door as well and Alphonse appeared. "Good bye Edward Elric."

Truth smirked knowingly as Ed walked over to his brother and held out his hands. "You've freed me. Thank you, Mr. Alchemist, there will be an equal exchange. And a piece of free advice, you must stand united, for if you don't you_ will_ fall." Then he lifted his face and finally surrendered to the Abyss.

Ed didn't remember that last part- or at least he didn't consciously.

**Author's Note: **Yep. This was _supposed _to be an oneshot. As you can tell it decided to not agree with me and became a fic. I'm not exactly sure _how _long it's going to be seeing as most of my stories end up being longer then they usually are, although there _will _be eight chapters at the least. The word count will probably be my normal though (1000-1500) so don't expect more than that because anything above 2000 is rare. Oh and don't compare this to the Merlin's Circle-the length on that one is abnormal. Also the updates should be every 1-2 weeks.

If there were any mistakes don't be afraid to point them out-it helps me become a better writer :). Oh and Flames are appreciated, they're great to make s'mores and I have a _lot _of hungry ninja blue pandas ;).


	2. The Train

_Chapter One: The Train_

**One Year Later**

"So, _you're_ the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

It had been one year since the fight with "Father", the little visit to the gate and Al got his body back. Ed had lost his arm-again and so Winry had to fashion him new automail. It didn't ache as much anymore, even if he had to change it out for the special northern automail every time he had to go to Briggs due to Fuehrer Grumman's orders, who reminded Ed of Colonel Mustang (so he was pretty much a smirking, skirt-chasing, paperwork hating idiot). He also didn't have his alchemy anymore although sometimes Ed would get these pounding headaches (migraines, Winry would correct him) that he was almost _certain _was due to the fact that he had lost his alchemy.

Truth _could_ have warned him about that.

But that does not matter for now he was dealing with a much, much more deadly enemy. The crazy, scary, son of a Homunculus (not really) tree hugger and mini fangirl (it was Al's fault), the ten year old, crazily obsessed with Ed and his automail arm and leg (not more so then Winry though, she beats everyone who says otherwise-including Al). Very deadly indeed.

This was why Ed felt a spark of annoyance when Leo asked it for the _millionth_ time (and he wasn't exaggerating… much). Honestly, why was that the very _first _question the kid had asked when he got home, just a year ago was this and was he _still_…? "For the _millionth _time Leo, _yes_. But I'm not anymore because I lost my alche-"

"So you have the watch?" Leo interrupted excitedly and Ed narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Because I've never seen one of them before and I've always wanted to…" He began to babble about how 'cool' the watches were and how 'awesome' it was to be the youngest _state alchemist _(he still was, unfortunately). Ed sighed, coming to the conclusion that Leo would not _shut up _without being shown the stupid watch.

"I still have it, _unfortunately _the Colonel wouldn't let me give it back to him-" actually he was glad about that, sometimes everything seemed to be a dream "-and he forced me to keep the bloody thing even though I can't do alchemy anymore for some reason-" Actually, Ed knew the reason, Truth took it from him but that still didn't explain why he got pounding headaches sometimes, Al often wondered if it was a side effect of giving it up, after he found out about them from hearing it from Winry (much to Ed's dismay). Winry didn't mean to tell Al, she was discussing it with Ed (he had just recovered from one) about how he _should _tell his younger brother. Al overheard and Ed had a _wonderful _time explaining why he didn't tell Al about it sooner (honestly, Ed just didn't want his brother to worry, it had only been four months since they had gotten back-Al with his body this time). "-it disappeared after we fought the Hormuculous father. And I won't be much help on a mission seeing as I can't use a gun either… well I _can_, seeing as Havoc taught me how to, I just don't like… here." His right automail hand unhooked the chain from the belt and he held out the watch for the ten year old to see. Leo's eyes widened in awe and Ed felt a slight smile appear on his face, he really did reminded him of Al sometimes when he (Al) was younger.

Al told him the opposite, Leo reminded him of Ed when he was younger. Winry agreed with his younger brother and a fight escalated from there… between Ed and Winry, Al stayed out of it.

"Awesome, awesome, _awesome!_" Leo shouted, nearly jumping up and down in glee. "How did you get it? Can I have one? Can I keep it?" His questions came tumbling out of his mouth and Ed let out an amused snort ignoring the feeling of annoyance that had started to form. Al would be proud, he hadn't lost his temper… yet.

"You don't want one of these." Ed said somewhat gruffly. "And _no_, you can't keep it."

Leo looked put out and Ed smiled more gently. "Sorry kid," he said as he rounded the last bend to the train station. "Now, Winry said something about someone meeting us here. She said I would know him as soon as I saw him… or her…" Ed suddenly paled as black tresses, razor sharp teeth and a white trench coat appeared in his mind. "If its teacher…." He muttered and Leo looked at him in confusion.

"Teacher? Who's teacher?" Ed ignored him, as he was too busy imagining little tiny devil horns, evil red eyes and malicious smirks. They entered the station as the train rolled in and Ed took a deep steadying breath. Leo looked more and more baffled by his odd behavior.

"I'm doomed… I'm dead… she's going to kill me…" Ed began the turned to Leo who was beginning to show concern. "Leo, tell Al that I love him and Winry to continue to help others with her automail parts. Also, tell her to not to kill Al with wrenches and tell Colonel Mustang to become Fuhrur. Also, tell Riza that she's the best and marry Mustang and Fuery and Havoc to…" Ed started to babble fearfully about how he's going to miss the guys in death even if "they are a bunch of troublesome idiots but lovable ones". Leo was nodding with his mouth wide open.

The two boys entered the station just as the train arrived. Ed was still going on and on about how he was going to die and Leo was becoming more and more afraid.

"Ah, Edward, not leaving again?" The ticket person called out as Ed and Leo passed by him. Ed turned around and waved forcing a nervous smile.

"No, just… ah… preparing for my demise."

The ticket person blinked in confusion as Leo shrugged and followed the older boy. The train came to a screeching halt and a sweat drop appeared on Ed face. Leo was staring at the train apprehensively as people started coming out.

"Edward Elric!" A voice boomed and Ed stopped hyperventilating. Leo looked confused then began to gape at the looming shadow that stood over the short (well, not so short anymore, Ed had reached a growth spurt even if he still was shorter than most grown men, at least he was as tall as most grown _women_ now) alchemist. Leo's eyes widened and Ed gulped.

"H-Hello Major Armstrong." Later, Ed would fiercely deny the stutter as he turned around and gazed up at the imposing man, for there Armstrong stood in all of his sparkly, shirtless, muscular glory.

Armstrong grinned and sparkles appeared in his eyes. "It's _Colonel _Armstrong now, Edward. And it is nice to see you again… and this is _your unknown brother?_" Ed's eyes widened in horror as the overemotional alchemist began to tear up. Leo blinked as Armstrong started to brawl his eyes out and bring Ed into a hug. Ed let out a yelp and tried to squirm out (one of the upsides of being small) of his hold but to no avail.

"Armstrong!" The shorter yelled, or rather yelped. "He's _not_ my brother, he's more annoying then Winry (no offense Leo)! In fact he isn't even _related _to me! He just tagged along with me and I thought that you were teacher!" Ed finally made his way out of the now Colonel's grasp and glared accusingly at the still sniffling man. "So did Colonel Bastard finally become Fuehrer?"

Armstrong blinked as he wiped at his eyes. "Nope. Lieutenant-General. And I'll have you know that the art of-"

Ed groaned as Leo looked hopelessly confused. "He's going to be even smugger and I won't be able to get away from the smirking skirt chaser until he becomes Fuehrer!" He complained loudly. Armstrong patted him on the head in what was supposed to be a gentle (and comforting) way, instead the short Alchemist crumpled under the force of the blow.

Leo couldn't stop the laugh that came bubbling up when Ed started chasing the Colonel around.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Mmmm… I have such plans for Ed… I really do… of course it won't start for two or three chapters but ah well…x)

Oh yeah, sorry if Ed or Armstrong is slightly OOC, I tend to get the characters a little OOC in the beginning _(Oh! Random voice in my head saying "In the beginning God created the Heavens and the Earth..." sorry...) _and I really don't know why, I just do... *Sighs* Don't worry though, Ed _will _get more in character the more I get used to writing him... Al might be more In character though... Apparently I'm a lot like him (according to my sister and Friend o.O _I DON'T WANNA BE LIKE A CHARACTER IN A STORY! I'M A UNIQUE HUMAN BEING PEOPLE!_).

Oh yeah, I don't have two personalities... That's just me adding stuff to the A/N that doesn't really fit in with the sentence :P.

Yep. I'm insane. Stupid writer's side of the brain... and now I want to write a story about a Bible falling on Ed's head (long story), possibly inspired by all the "Christian are crazy" things in the series... both of them. We don't mind other religions people! In fact we're probably all the same just with different views on looking at the world...

_Right_, gonna stop rambling about Bibles-Falling-On-Ed's-Head now and start writing that little idea... should be fun.


	3. Lieutenant Colonel

_Chapter Two: Lieutenant Colonel _

"Edward." Armstrong said suddenly and Ed looked up in slight surprise. Leo was walking on his left side and Colonel Armstrong was on his right. Ed felt a bit like a dwarf when standing next to muscle-man.

"Sir?" He asked curiously, temporally putting aside his usual un-respectful temper. For one, the Colonel hadn't made some speech to go with the Edward, or added the Elric or at least the sparkles. Leo's mouth dropped open in awe and Ed glanced at him. "I _can _be respectful Leo." He muttered and Armstrong's sparkles appeared.

"It is with great pleasure that I give this document to you!" Armstrong said in _that _voice, handing over a plain letter stamped with a red seal. Leo looked at it curiously (standing on tip-toes) and Ed tilted his head in bewilderment. "The art of letter delivering has been passed down from generation to generation…" The giant began to ramble on about generations and heritage and Ed tore the seal. Leo looked at the destroyed dog in devastation and Ed rolled his eyes as he pulled out the piece of paper.

"Leo, it's a seal."

"No its not! It was a work of art!" Leo said in dismay then he grabbed the envelope. Ed snatched at it (with his right arm) and tore it in half. Leo's mouth opened and Ed rolled his eyes.

"Now see what you've done?" Leo looked up at the scowling Elric and pouted, his eyes going big and teary. Ed visibly softened and Armstrong 'awwed' with a suppressed sob. "Aw, don't look at me like that. You remind me of Al whenever he wants a cat…" Leo's eyes (if possible) went bigger and his pout deepened. Ed sighed and clapped his hands sharply. Nothing happened and he glared at them. "I keep forgetting I can't use it!" He complained grumpily. "Sorry, Leo." He added sadly. Leo nodded and Armstrong raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you can't do paper?" Leo said in a small voice. Ed smiled slightly.

"Yeah, you can. It's made from the trees and the woody parts of the trees are composed of cells that contain a carbohydrate called lignin which makes the cells sturdy and rigid. However, a tree gets its mass from air and water. "Eating" the air and chomping it down on airborne carbon dioxide, then it uses the sunshine to pull the carbon dioxide apart, gets rid of the oxygen, which it spits back into the air leaving the carbon and water, the stuff to make a substance of the tree…" Ed trailed off as Armstrong and Leo stared at him with "What language are you speaking?" expressions.

"Did you just understand a word of what he just said, sir?" Leo asked carefully. Armstrong shook his head and Ed groaned.

"It makes perfect sense!"

Armstrong shook his head. "No Edward Elric, in fact it sounds like you just went off into another language." Ed scowled at him and opened the letter.

"Maybe he did!" Leo said cheerfully as they rounded a bend. Armstrong paused for a moment then looked at Ed in consideration whose mouth was silently forming the words.

"What is it Ed?" He asked and Ed looked up then backed at the letter, probably rereading it.

His eyes bulged out. "WHAT?" He yelled in flat surprise. Armstrong and Leo jumped at the sheer volume of his voice.

"Ed?" Armstrong asked cautiously. Ed shook his head and shoved the letter under his nose.

"They promoted me!" He said his nose flaring out. "To Lieutenant Colonel!" He added then he glared at the piece of paper as Armstrong blinked and Leo looked confused. "Wait… I HAVE TO DO HOMEWORK?" Ed took deep breaths through his nose and looked at Armstrong. "Where's Colonel Mustang?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Why do you want to know?" Armstrong asked and Leo eyed Ed.

"So that I can _kill _him!" Ed snarled and Leo blinked. "I _know _he at least, _influenced _Fuhrer Grumman to promote me so that way I would have to do _his _paperwork! And I'll be stuck with him _forever_! My life is _over_." He ended with a moan. Leo stared at him and Armstrong sighed.

A small white house appeared and Leo grinned. "Cya later Ed, Colonel Armstrong!" He said cheerfully and ran off, waving behind his head as he kicked off dust.

"Try stew sometime!" Ed shouted out to the younger boy. Leo just waved and disappeared around the bend. Ed glanced at Armstrong again. "I know he had a hand in this." Ed grumbled drily as a yellow house appeared. There was a sign by the front porch that said "_Rockbell Automail_" and a black dog that had been resting, looked up and barked. Ed grinned (even if a part of his expression still remained annoyed) and the dog stood up and wagged its tail.

The door opened and a boy almost identical to Ed appeared and grinned. The only difference was that his eyes were a bit darker and he was taller than Ed. "Major! Did Ni-san have a panic attack?" Ed glared at his look-a-like as Armstrong chuckled and patted Ed one the shoulder. The dog limped over to Ed and tilted his head at him and Ed patted him on the head.

"Did he get into _another _fight with Felix, Al?" Ed asked in surprise. Al rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"It _wasn't _Felix's fault, Den barked at him." Al huffed and Ed groaned in annoyance.

"Al, you've _got _to do something about the cat and dog fights. We might have to give Felix away if this keeps happening." Al looked sadly at Den but Ed narrowed his eyes. "That's not gonna work this time Al. At least Kitty and Den love each other…" Ed sighed and Armstrong chuckled.

"Hello Alphonse, and its Colonel now." Armstrong said and the sparkles returned. Ed groaned and Al smiled slightly. "Oh and I heard Edward say something about your teacher…"

Al looked at Ed with a mischievous sparkle (not Armstrong sparkles) in his eyes. "_Really_?"

"Al!" Ed complained and Al danced around a half-hearted (flesh) fist. His younger brother had recovered enough to dodge Ed's good natured punches although every now and then he would get weak spells. "You would do the same as well. Winry didn't tell me who to pick up so I could only assume the worst, which is Teacher or Colonel Idiot. Sorry, _Lieutenant-General _Idiot." Ed grumbled and Al rubbed behind Den's ears with a cheeky smile that worried the Colonel. "_And _I got promoted," he continued angrily and Al looked surprised. "I don't even _need _more paperwork what with the he-" He stopped abruptly and Armstrong looked at Ed in suspicion.

"Why don't you need more paperwork?" Armstrong asked curiously. Ed glanced at Al who bit his lip in mild concern.

"Uh… I'll tell you when we get inside." Ed finally sighed. Al shrugged with a sheepish smile and the _Alex Louis Armstrong_ sparkles disappeared. Ed and Al led the colonel up the stairs and Ed hissed into Al's ear, "I'm doomed."

Al had to bit his lip to stop the laughter from escaping.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Time to start Chapter Three... and this is unedited guys, sorry. I got swamped this week with helping my parents move. By the way, is it the Strong Arm Alchemist or Arm Strong Alchemist for Mr. Sparkly? I can't remember... (Oh and this is the last appearance for Leo... probably.) I need to work on my OC development...


	4. Thickening Shadows

_Chapter Three: Thickening Shadows_

"So, what's called you here Colonel?" Al asked curiously, grabbing a cookie and biting into it. Ed looked at it, then at the plate and grabbed it (the plate, not the cookie). Al slapped his hands away and put the plate back on the table, grabbed a cookie and gave it to Ed. "_Share, _Brother." Al reminded him and Ed bit into the cookie frowning slightly in annoyance. _Why?_

"Do I _have_ to?"

"_Ed!_" Al groaned and lightly whacked him on the head with a small Alkahestry book that he had been holding. Armstrong chuckled as Ed rubbed the back of his head gently, wondering if it was okay and that he did not have a concussion.

"At least it's not a wrench…" Ed muttered gloomily with a sigh. Al raised the book threateningly again and Ed leaned back with his hands held up in a gesture of "I'm not guilty". Al frowned and put the book down. _Victory!_

"I will get Winry to come over Ed…" Al said threateningly. Ed paled and the younger Elric grinned, a grin that reminded the Strong Arm Alchemist that Al was related to Ed indeed.

"So, why _are _you here?" Ed asked, obviously changing the subject. "No offense or anything but I honestly doubt that the military has the resources to spare to send you here just to tell me I got a promotion. Mustang could have just sent me a letter… full of short remarks." Ed muttered, scowling at this and Al snorted.

Alex Louis Armstong sighed slightly. The older brother really was to sharp for his own good sometimes. "Well, do you remember that general who seemed to have just appeared out of thin air? And no one realized it until you pointed it out?"

Ed tilted his head in surprise. "Yeah, wasn't his name Owl or something like that?"

"Zao." The Colonel sighed. Ed nodded in affirmation. "Anyways, he's become a problem."

Ed held up a fist and Armstrong stopped talking, obviously recognizing the code for stop. Mustang had spent hours drilling the silent code that all soldiers knew (or _should _know). At least it hadn't all gone to waste, the Lieutenant General was sure it went in one ear and out the other. "Why is it that they _always _become a problem?" The younger ex-alchemist groaned. Al pursed his lips thoughtfully and everyone could practically see the wheels turning in his brain.

"Let me guess, some kind of plot to overthrow the Military." Al said, tilting his head at Armstrong.

"Not quite. How about _inflate _the military. Or better yet, become the _Fuehrer._" Both brothers paled drastically and Armstrong nodded. "_Somehow_, he became to be the Fuehrer. No one really knows what happened, but Grumman became drastically ill. Flame was distracted with him and Zao took over."

Ed muttered a collection of exotic words. Al on the other hand stood up and crossed the room and upstairs swiftly. Ed cut off his swearing and stared at him in surprise then both state alchemists exchanged looks.

They followed the youngest Alchemist.

Al was muttering his breath as he looked at books before closing them and throwing them over his shoulder. One caught Ed in the head. "Ow! Watch it Al!" He yelped before picking the offending book up and gently putting it on the table. Armstrong gaped at the books that were surrounding him, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"Ah-ha!" Al suddenly shouted in triumph and marched over to the table that Ed had been piling books on and shoved them off. Ed gaped at Al.

"Did we somehow switched bodies?" He asked, sounding awed. Al sent him a dirty look and pulled out… a map. "Yep. Or at least personalities." Ed confirmed for himself then looked at his hands and clapped before placing them on the table before he let out a cry and put his hand to his forehead. Al looked at him in concern but Ed waved him off. "It's nothing." He muttered, sounding pained. Armstrong raised a sparkly eyebrow and Ed wavered, he did _not _want the over emotional alchemist to get all… emotionally sparkly. "Al thinks it's a side affect of losing my alchemy." He explained, "I get headaches sometimes too."

"Migraines, brother." Al said reproachfully as he spread the map out and pointed at a spot. He ignored the dirty look that Ed shot him. Armstrong watched as Ed looked at where Al was pointing, his face first curious, then pinching into confusion, then morphing into surprise and finally finishing in shock.

"You sure, Al?" His voice was hushed. Armstrong looked at where Al's finger was pointing and nearly reared back in shock.

_Drachma._

"No, but it's the only country that hasn't been attacked. Are you sure that _all _of the Hormunculi have been destroyed?" Al replied looking seriously at Ed.

Ed nodded, his expression hardening slightly. "Dead sure, Al. There's no way those ba-" at Al's withering glare he hastily changed track, "baddies are alive."

Al relaxed and he leaned back onto the heels of his feet. "Well then, at least that possibility has been eliminated."

"Is it possible he's working for something else?" Armstrong asked as an afterthought. Al and Ed looked at the Colonel both wearing similar expressions of surprise then at each other, then back at him with thoughtful looks.

"It could be possible Ni-san." Al said in an offhand manner.

"Yeah, but who?" Ed tilted his head, his gaze becoming thoughtful. "I'm pretty sure the military doesn't really have any enemies at the moment."

"_You're_ in the military." Armstrong pointed out, being surprisingly practical at the moment. Ed was sure it wouldn't last long but he was going to take advantage of the moment, even if what the alchemist said sounded more of an insult then anything.

"He's got a point."

Ed looked at Al in annoyance. _Betrayer! _"Well then, _most _of the enemies are dead or at peace." He grumbled. Sparkles started to float in the air.

"So, then who would Zao be working for?" Al asked obviously frowning in annoyance. "Truth?" He asked sarcastically before his face lit up in horror and both of them looked at each other.

"Definitely not." Ed said, shaking his head, his resolve hardening. "I mean, he _is _stuck by the gate."

"And technically he doesn't want to take over Amestris… or the world. Probably. I bet he's not even human." Al said and his look of horror disappearing.

"He's _definitely _not human, Al." Ed huffed, crossing his arms.

Al smirked slightly. "So, that proves it, he's stuck by the gate and he's not human. So wouldn't he be an it…?" He mused. Ed shrugged slightly.

"Well, he did say that he is me, or in his words, I am you, so I suppose it's a he but could be a she…"

"That sounded wrong." Armstrong said, floating by as Ed's face filled with discomfort and Al laughed awkwardly, scratching the base of his head and tilting his head somewhat.

Al coughed and went back on track with the subject. "So it's probably someone else that we _haven't _met already…" He frowned slightly and his brow furrowed. "Great. Is it some Ice Alchemist? Or Nometal Alchemist?"

Ed banged his head against the wall. "We need Winry," he muttered. "She makes much better names up to call the potential baddies." Al grinned at him cheekily and Ed blushed slightly. "Never mind."

"Maybe you're both over thinking the matter?" Armstrong suggested mildly. "How about you tell me about these headaches, Edward? After all, the art of being able to cure headaches has been-"

Ed glared at Al. "It's your fault." Al shrugged. "It's _nothing_, Ma- Colonel. Just something that everyone gets every now and then."

Armstrong sighed. "Aright then, Ed. But if anything happens be sure to…" He began to ramble about his family and Ed glanced at Al in exasperation. The younger just smiled impishly. "…call Armstrong family for your most basic needs." Armstrong finished and smiled proudly at Ed. Ed just nodded slowly. "Anyways, I got to get back to central, Lieutenant-General Mustang told me to stay as low key about this as possible and we don't want Zao to figure out why we're here."

"That bad already?" Ed asked his brow knitting in concern. "Should I go with you?"

Armstrong shook his head. "We want you to stay as far away as possible from this mess. Hopefully we're wrong about him."

Ed shrugged but there was a flash of frustration in his eyes. "Alright, seeing as I am a trouble magnet. But if things start to heat up over there tell Colonel that he better be expecting me." He didn't say Mustang's proper rank. "And I hope we're wrong as well."

Armstrong smiled and saluted before spinning on his heel and marching out. Ed watched him go with a forlorn expression.

**Author's Note: **Yawr! Its picking up! I just hope the suspense is as well… And don't worry, you'll learn more about Zao later on. I think we'll be seeing him (and Roy and Riza) in the next chapter which may or may not have a two or three day time skip. I got the outline for the first part of the story done, but the next part? Nope. Although now I can guarantee that there will be at _least _ten chapters, and at the pace I'm going (and _this _is slightly slower paced then what I normally do) on the story…?

I hope none of the characters are _too _badly OOC, I know Al is a little but he's excited (or panicked…) and looking for something. I was planning to do a more through explanation for Ed's headaches but then this started getting to long. Anyone want to guess who/what Zao is and who/what he's working for?


	5. The Fuehrer

_Chapter Four: The Fuehrer _

Two days later saw Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye and Alex Armstrong walking down the more deserted part of Central.

"Did you warn Ed?" Riza murmured, her hand clenching and unclenching her gun instinctively. Roy glanced at her in concern and she glared at him. He shrugged and looked ahead determinedly.

"Yes, I did." Alex replied his voice slightly louder than hers but quiet nonetheless. Riza didn't relax and her eyes seemed to be constantly scanning the area that they were in, not that either man blamed her; they were both more jumpy as well.

"Does he know what may happen?" Roy asked somewhat cautiously.

"Yes. Actually, Alphonse figured it out before I could tell them. He must be getting better, he whacked Ed with a book, took away his plate of cookies, started throwing books on the floor and when Ed put them on the table he knocked them off to put a map on it." Alex chuckled slightly, Riza smiled thinly and Roy smirked.

"He _must_ be the older brother somehow."

"No, Sir," Riza sighed, used to this, "He's the younger one. Plus, Ed's the more protective of Al then Al is of him, I think, and that's a common sign in older siblings to be the most protective of anyone younger than them."

Roy frowned and Riza clucked her tongue. "Any updates on Zao?" Roy asked, changing the subject as he turned to look at Alex and _not _at Riza.

"None," the alchemist sighed. "I think Ed's first assumption of him is right."

"Ah, so we might be dealing with some otherworldly being?" Roy muttered. None of them answered the question, no one needed to.

The three lapsed into a moment of silence before they heard running footsteps. The two alchemists and the lieutenant turned in sync and gaped at the man that was running toward them.

"Lieutenant-General, Sir!" The man sharply said, his hand going to his head in a salute.

"At ease, Brosh." Roy said, saluting back. Denny Brosh smiled grimly and put his hand down at his side.

"The Fuehrer has called for you," he said, still official but not as stiff. He shrugged a little. "I'm not sure why, but I think the Drachma thing has gotten out of control."

Roy and Riza exchanged glances. "We better go," Riza said and put her hand on his upper arm. He smiled slightly, despite the grave situation and nodded.

* * *

"Ah, Lieutenant-General Mustang, you're here." A silky smooth voice said and Roy nodded, knowing that the man couldn't see him anyways. He saluted.

"Fuehrer, Sir!"

"At ease," The Fuehrer added, almost as an afterthought and still not turning around to face Roy and so Roy had a good view of the back of his light brown hair. It was almost blond, but not quite. The man had a slightly echoing voice that made Roy slightly envious of him. A warm smile, that complimented his pale (_really _pale) features perfectly, a tall, muscular built but not muscularly enough that it was creepy, and hard, cold, jade green eyes.

Roy did not trust him. He reminded him to much of his father and the fact that he just appeared seemingly out of nowhere didn't help matters.

"You don't trust me, do you Lieutenant-General?" Zao said, almost as if he was reading his thoughts and _still _looking out that window with his hands clasped behind his back, his posture perfectly relaxed. "And don't think about lying."

Roy stiffened slightly but otherwise stayed unemotional, despite the raging catharsis in his head screaming _WRONG, WRONG, WRONG! _"Pardon sir, but no, not really, sir." Roy said, sighing inwardly knowing that there was a… vibe that seemed to be so _wrong _but he seemed to know his emotions and so he didn't want to say something that caused chaos.

"Ah, I thought so," the Fuehrer said, not angrily or even in annoyance, just coolly. Now Roy's instincts were screeching to a halt and trying to get him run away screaming like a little girl, not that he would mind but he had his dignity to keep after all. "What with my sudden appearance and no one realizing that I was here but Edward Elric…" _Trouble! Danger! Fullmetal=Triple Trouble and Danger, GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE ROY! _"…so it is perfectly understandable that you mistrust me. Honestly, I wouldn't care, but you are highly praised among the people, almost as much as Fullmetal as a matter of fact…" Roy bit back a growl, he knew Ed was praised more than him (obviously) but the way that Zao had said it made him feel protective instincts for the sixteen year old. "…and the people sense both of your mistrust for me."

Roy's mind came to a screeching halt, complete with just toeing over the cliff and whirling hands trying to keep him from falling over into the gorging river. _Is he… _"I'm afraid I don't understand, sir." Roy said politely. Zao finally turned around and met his onyx eyes with his own jaded ones.

"That's alright," he said with an easy smile and a shrug. Roy was instantly suspicious. The Fuehrer then picked up a scroll and handed it to Roy. "You'll need to read this in your office, by the way."

"A scroll?" Roy asked, frowning slightly. "Isn't that a little… old fashioned?"

Zao just shrugged. "Maybe, but I'm a bit old fashioned myself. You may go, Lieutenant-General."

Roy saluted and spun on his heel sharply, his mind buzzing with suspicion but knowing a dismissal when he heard one

* * *

_By order of Fuehrer Zao Istina, _

_The following is to go to the Drachman border instantly on the order of war._

_Lieutenant-General Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist_

_First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye_

_Colonel Alex Louis Armstrong, Strong Arm Alchemist_

_Lieutenant Jean Havoc_

_Sergeant Fuery_

_Warrant Officer Fallman_

_ Lieutenant-Colonel Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist…_

There were many more names on the list but Roy couldn't read them, seeing as his attention was fully on Fullmetal's name, his mouth opening and closing in slight shock, the rest of the names blurring slightly as the paper slipped from his fingers. He felt a small, but warm, hand gently grab his upper arm and guide him to a chair, and heard the soft gasp escape from someone's lips.

That wasn't what he was worried about though, it was about what he was going to tell Ed.

**Author's Note: **Kind of shorter than the last three but… *Shrugs*. I didn't know what to put for the order of war thing, so I kept it short but straight to the point 'cause I've never seen an official letter or read one so I'm not exactly sure what to write in it. I also forgot various first names and a couple of ranks so I left them out (by the way, do tell me what Fuery's and Fallman's first names are, please?).

I looked up what Fuehrer meant on Wikipedia... here's what I got:

füh·rer

ˈfyo͞orər/

_noun_

noun: **fuehrer**

**1**.

a ruthless, tyrannical leader.

Ha ha *ROFL* And there's a lot of fics that says Mustang is Fuehrer xD

No, I'm not changing all the fuehrers to something else, I'll just keep using it.

Oh and Zao's gonna be a main character in this, but he not an... OC per say... x)


	6. The MPs

_Chapter Five: The MPs_

Ed glanced uneasily out the window and his eyes darted around, resting on the MPs every now and then. He didn't recognize a single one. The residents of Risembool had retreated into their houses when they had started to pour in the little town, not that Ed blamed them. He knew something was about to happen, he just didn't know _what_.

"Why do you think they're here, brother?" Al asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere and hovering by his shoulder. Ed glanced at him and pushed his worry aside for now and fixed a grin on his face and shrugged.

"I don't know, Al," he said and reached up to pat him on the shoulder. "I'm going to figure out what though." He walked away from the window and toward the door, grabbing a light coat and putting it on. It was getting chilly, but then it was nearing October.

"No, don't go brother!" Al said and looked pleadingly at Ed. Said brother's resolve wavered slightly when faced with those big, round, pleading eyes. "There's something wrong about this!"

Ed paused for a moment then shook his head. Even _he _felt the oppression in the air, and he knew Al felt it more. Al had always been the more observant of the two brothers and his alchemy had only gotten stronger once he got his own body back, although while Ed's own had focused more on decomposing and recomposing materials, Al's seemed to be more on the soul, unsurprisingly. Roy Mustang had once made a joke about him being known as the Soul Alchemist if he joined the military. "Al," he sighed, "I can feel it to, but that's why I _must _go out and figure out what the hell is going on."

Al looked taken aback before he sighed and nodded. "Okay, but be caref-" The door suddenly slammed open and both brother jumped and in marched…

"Winry?" Ed was confused, and he was sure that he certainly looked it. Winry smiled tensely, walked over, and gently kissed his cheek before setting the groceries on the floor. "I thought you were at your house."

Winry shrugged. "The MPs have blocked the road to Granny's off, so I came here because it's the only other house that there is. Well, I guess I could have tried Pitt's place…" She added as an afterthought. "Ed, why are they even here? I'm pretty sure neither of you had done anything stupid," she eyed them suspiciously which made Al facepalm.

"No, Winry, I haven't done anything." Ed sighed in only mild annoyance but not mad. "In fact I was about to go out and see what's going on." He slid his automail arm into the sleeve and smiled at her, pulling his braid out. "Don't worry," he added somewhat jokingly, "Just 'because I don't have any alchemy doesn't mean that I'm defenseless."

Winry chuckled. "No, definitely not. We found that out when Pitt tried to poke you with a needle while you were asleep."

Ed frowned so Al added hastily, "We _did _warn him that you hate them."

"You would too!" He defended himself, "Anyways, I'll be back a few." Ed smiled again, kissed Winry on the cheek and opened the door and stepped out into the crisp air. He let out a sigh and glanced at the MPs standing around and walked up to the closest one. The MP seemed to sense him and spun around, his eyes widening slightly. Ed smiled slightly, deciding that being polite might work better seeing the person standing in front of him might be maybe three years older.

"Lieutenant-Colonel Elric?" The older man asked, his head tilting slightly and he blinked in a slightly owlish way. Ed smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"That's me." He said cheerfully, although he wasn't really focused on the man anymore. He glanced up and into a window and noticed that a head was peaking around a curtain. Scanning his surroundings casually he noticed that a few more were looking at him as well, one of them being his friend, Pitt.

The man grinned and he saluted. "Sir! I've always wanted to meet you in person, and so when I heard we were going to here I was so glad!"

Ed smiled, although it was slightly forced now, and rested his gaze upon the man. "At ease, and thank you."

"I'm Firestone, Jeff Firestone!" The man said, sticking out his hand enthusiastically. Ed inwardly sighed and took it, steeling himself for the handshake that was about to come. And come it did, it felt like his whole arm was about to be yanked off! "I thought you would be… well, taller though."

A tick mark appeared and Ed's eyebrow twitched. Maybe Al was right, he should had stayed inside… "_Thank _you for that," he said through gritted teeth. He glanced up and noticed that Pitt was smiling slightly. He glared and Pitt waved.

"Oh, you're welcome!" The man said grinning. _Doesn't he know sarcasm? _

"So," Ed said, pushing back his growing annoyance. _Why _did he have to choose the closest? "Why _are _you here?" He tried not to look like a kid that just got handed a bagful of candy, although he was sure that that failed seeing as Al was rolling his eyes and Pitt was making some motion around his neck, dragging what looked like his hand across it.

The man suddenly looked grave. "I'm sorry sir, but I cannot tell you." Ed's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Fuehrer's orders." He added, as an explanation. Ed paused for a moment and nodded tensely.

"Thank you, Firestone." He patted the man on the shoulder and met Al's eyes and nodded. Al's own widened and he turned on his heel and crossed toward his house, noticing that Pitt had left his window. He ignored the MP's awed look and opened the door to his own house, noticing that Pitt had left his own house and was following him. He paused and waited for the older man and Pitt smiled slightly.

"Something going on?" Pitt hissed to him as he paused at the door. Ed frowned and glanced around.

"Inside."

Pitt shrugged and stepped inside of his house and Ed closed the door behind him, locking it with a satisfying click. Instantly he was assaulted by the three of them. "What's going on?" All three of them asked, Winry crossing her arms, Al raising an eyebrow and Pitt tilting his head. Ed paused for a moment thoughtfully and began to pull off his jacket, frowning slightly.

"I honestly don't know," he said finally then turned to Pitt. "You do realize that it's probably dangerous to be in this house, with us, at the moment, right?"

"Yeah, probably is but you've dragged the whole town into whatever mess you got yourself in so it's probably the same in my house." Pitt said, waving his hand. Ed smiled slightly.

"You got that right. All I gained from the guy was his name and that the Fuehrer banned the MPs from telling me anything."

Al frowned slightly. "Zao Istina?" He questioned, somewhat sharply. "The guy that no one saw until you pointed him out, Ed? Even me?"

"Yep," Ed said popping the "P" and leaning against the wall while shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants. "That guy."

"Wait, so some random guy inflated the military, rose to being the _Fuehrer _and _nobody _even knew about him?" Pitt asked, slightly shocked. Ed shot him a dry look.

"Pretty much."

Suddenly, Ed heard multiple gunshots and he watched in wry amusement as Winry and Pitt jumped. Neither he nor Al did though, seeing at they were used to them.

"Hawkeye?" Winry asked, casting a beady eye on Ed.

"Wait, _Lieutenant _Hawkeye?" Pitt asked, gaping at her.

"First Lieutenant," Ed corrected and crossed over to the window. "Yep, that's her. And look, there's the Colonel! Uh… Lieutenant-General." Pitt rushed to the window and gaped as Ed walked to the door and unlocked it.

"Let me hide!" Pitt yelped and darted upstairs. Ed smiled in wry amusement.

"She'll know you're up there!"

**Author's Note: **Pitt is an original character! From one of the mini-novels that I have yet to read… Anyways, sorry this is late, I'm going to post another chapter.


	7. On the Order of War

_Chapter Six: On the Order of War_

Ed opened the door, keeping an eye on Pitt who was moving ever so slightly, in the coat closet and smiled slightly as he noticed Riza Hawkeye, then scowled as his gaze settled on Mustang.

"Ah, Fullmetal, I'm glad you're here." Mustang said, a smirk slowly making its way onto his face although it looked slightly forced to the ex-alchemist.

"It's not like I'm able to go anyway with those MPs guarding my every move," Ed said tilting his head slightly in the directions of Firestone. "Why _are _they here anyways?" He paused then looked at the Lieutenant-General. "Actually, why are _you _here?"

Mustang and Hawkeye glanced at each other in concern. "Actually," Riza said, "this might come to a surprise to you. Oh, and all the ears listening in can come out now." She added, cinnamon eyes snapping to the coat closet. Feet shuffled and the door slid open and Pitt tumbled out somewhat sheepishly. Ed smiled in badly concealed glee.

"He did say that she'll know." Al said with a hint of amusement as he came in and around Ed. "Hello Lieutenant Hawkeye, Lieutenant-General Mustang," he added politely. Mustang turned to smirk at Ed who glared at him.

"You're still the bastard Colonel to me."

Pitt gaped at Ed for his blatant disrespect to the man but Mustang didn't seem to be bothered. In fact he seemed to be rather amused. "Don't ever change, Fullmetal."

Ed's eyebrows shot up and Mustang sighed. "Do I _have _to tell him, Lieutenant?" He asked and his normally emotionless expression turned pleading and maybe a little bit sad, and guilty.

"Is something the matter, Lieutenant-Colonel?" Al asked picking up on the various emotions flashing across the Lieutenant-General's face, before Ed himself had.

"What?" He asked in surprise before he shook himself. "Uh, actually yes, there is. Would your friend like to leave?" Pitt looked confused but Ed was suddenly suspicious, and worried.

"You better go, Pitt," Ed said, his brows furrowing. Pitt looked surprised and maybe a little hurt and Ed smiled sadly. "Al will come over and bring you over later, whenever the MPs go away or this all calms down."

Pitt paused for a moment in surprise then his expression became more understanding. "Alright then, see you later, Ed. Alphonse, Winry." He grinned at the confused Winry (who had just stepped in from the kitchen) and tipped an imaginary hat. She rolled her eyes and followed the older to the door. Once, Ed would have felt jealous but not now.

They heard the door open and then click closed and Ed watched Winry walk back into the room, holding a wrench, and sat on the couch with her legs stretched out on it. Mustang and Riza took the chairs and Ed moved her legs off gently and sat down. She scowled angrily and spun around and laid them across his lap. Al sighed and remained standing, rolling his eyes good naturedly as Mustang eyed the two of them almost predatorily.

"So… are you two together yet?" The blushes on their faces were enough of an answer and he grinned roguishly. Winry's wrench left her hand and collided with his forehead.

"_Ow!_" Mustang yelped and his hand went to the bump that was already forming. Ed smirked slightly.

"Nice to see that…_ thing _not being aimed at me."

Another wrenched bashed him on the head. "What was that for!?" Ed demanded.

"For calling my _precious _a_ thing_!" Winry snarled, holding the wrench up threateningly. Ed's eyes widened and he tried to move away but was trapped by her legs. He sighed and calmed down, having mellowed out over the year (…and he knew a lost cause when he saw one).

"Fine, fine." Ed grumbled. Winry smiled sweetly at him and relaxed, putting her wrench… wherever she kept it normally. Ed then turned to the two quests, both of whom were watching them with amusement. "So, why are you here?" Ed addressed, looking at them curiously.

"Do I have to tell him?" Roy pleaded, addressing Riza again. Riza rolled her eyes and nodded firmly. The Lieutenant-General pouted slightly but turned to Ed, now more grimly. "The Fuehrer… he… he… he gave the order of war, Ed."

The pieces didn't connect in his head, but they did with Al obviously, as he watched the younger brother collapse. Winry had paled drastically and her legs shifted and Ed got out from under them, nearly jumping over to Al who was on the wooden floor staring at it, his face paling rapidly.

"Al?" Ed whispered gently and put his arm on his shoulder, kneeling by him. Al was shivering violently.

"Is that why… you came?" Al asked his voice suddenly devoid of emotion, which scared Ed greatly. He had never seen his brother's face so… emotionless. An emotion suddenly crossed Al's face, but that was worst to Ed, because he had never seen such… anger. "_Is it_?" His normally compassionate brother yelled.

"Al!" Ed said in surprise, and then looked at the Lieutenant-General who was slowly nodding, his face becoming grief stricken. "W-what?" He asked, worry suddenly clouding his mind.

Al's face was… livid. "_Why_?" He shouted at Mustang, who was staring at the ground in…, shame? _What in the world is going on_? Ed wondered, something steadily rising in him. Was it perhaps fear? Or was it anger? Or was it something else? He glanced at Winry, who had tears in her eyes but she was holding them back. Ed glanced back at Al. "_Hasn't he done enough!? He's no longer able to be your dog! He's n-not an alchemist!" _Al continued, stuttering slightly and Ed gulped and glanced at Mustang.

"I'm… sorry."

Mustang truly sounded remorseful but that only seemed to make Al even madder. "_Sorry_?" He growled, his voice softening slightly but his face becoming even more terrifying. "_Is that all you can say_?" He spat out.

"Al, stop, this isn't you." Ed whispered, his heart thudding painfully against his chest. "This _isn't _you." Ed repeated more firmly and took his brother's arms and forced him to look at him in the eyes. Al stared at him, his expression slightly clouded and angered before it cleared up.

"What?" He whispered. "I… all I felt was… anger…" He looked so confused and Ed wrapped him into his arms. Al paused then wrapped his own around Ed, burying his face into his shirt. Suddenly, it clicked.

"Wait, on order of _war_?" Ed asked in disbelief. He glanced at Mustang who closed his eyes and pulled out a scroll and handed it to Ed. Ed gulped and opened it, scanning its contents quickly and his eyes widened. The scroll dropped to the floor with a resounding ping. "_Oh_." He whispered, slightly shocked. Then he closed his eyes and rested his face in Al's hair.

"It's… not possible." Winry whispered her tone bleak and not full of the normal passion that Ed had always associated with her. Ed looked up.

"It is," Ed whispered, almost harshly but there was an undertone of gentleness as he rubbed Al's back. Ed glanced at Hawkeye, and hopefully asked, "It's not a prank, is it?" He added softly.

"No," Hawkeye murmured. "The MPs have been waiting for us to tell you before your… taken." She hesitated for a fraction of a second and Ed's eyes widened, before he clenched them shut and bleakness settled into his mind.

"Ed, don't lose hope." Al whispered suddenly and Ed looked up in mild surprise. "_Please_, Ed, if you lose hope…"

Ed looked confused. "Why?" He whispered. "Why can't I?"

Al bit his lip and his eyes filled with the familiar compassion that Ed was so used to. "Because," he said, slowly, as if he was weighing his words. "If you do, then we all lose hope as well. You're the one who's held it all this time. Not I, not Winry or Mom, not Hawkeye, you Ed. You've always been the one to pick us up whenever we've lost our own hope. And that is what we live for, hope."

Ed bit his lip and smiled slightly, his inner flame awakening. "Very well then," he whispered, his voice rough and his breathing ragged. "But only if you promise not to lose your kindness like that again, Al."

Al finally, smiled. "No way," he said wholeheartedly. "That was awful."

Ed wrapped his arm around Winry, who had knelt next to him and pulled her close to him. She turned into his shoulder and began to sob slightly, but Ed didn't stop her.

"We'll have to leave in the morning." Riza whispered her eyes forlorn when Ed looked up at her. "We truly wish that this was different."

Ed smiled sadly. "Don't be," he said reassuringly, "we all knew that this would happen eventually."

**Author's Note: **Wow! This actually ended up being longer then I thought! Anyways, the last two chapters are unedited (...) because I just started school (BIOLOGY! :DDDDD)... and I've written up to Chapter 17, yes, I have and I'm about to start 18 :P. Anyways, if I get 3 reviews (11 on the counter thingy) then I'll post the next chapter! And if I miss that then I'll post two (again!) :D Whaddya say? More reviews=more chapters, equivalent exchange, eh? ;).


	8. Promise Me

_Chapter Seven: Promise Me_

"Are you awake?" Ed whispered to the darkness. He heard someone exhale.

"Yeah, but then how can I sleep?" Al replied, just as quiet so as to not wake Winry (who had taken resident in Ed's arms). Ed bit his lip.

"What… happened, Al?" He asked carefully. "Back there? It almost seemed like you lost yourself." Ed shifted slightly so that he wasn't so uncomfortable.

"I don't know, Ni-san." Al replied, sighing heavily. Ed's eyebrows shot up. "I thought you would know." Al added, as if sensing his surprise.

"No, you're the one who does all this weird stuff with souls." Ed shot back, falling easily back into his normal humor to hide the fear that was slowly, but surely, creeping into his sub consciousness. Al snorted.

"Yeah, but you're the genius." Ed chuckled slightly and Winry shifted. He paused, holding his breath as she moved closer to him and he smiled warmly.

"Nah," he replied. "You're just as much of a genius as I am. Perhaps even more so, I mean you _are _better at alchemy then I was."

"You could do all different sorts of alchemy," Al shot back. "I'm restricted to pretty much soul alchemy."

Both paused for a moment, and then Ed snorted. Al began to chuckle. "Are we seriously arguing who can, or could, do alchemy better?" Ed asked slightly incredulous.

"Yeah and there's more important things to be thinking about, like you…" Al trailed off and the fear rose once again in Ed. He swallowed.

"Want to go back to arguing about alchemy?" He asked softly. Al breathed out heavily.

"No," his brother replied, just as softly, "we've got to talk about this, Ni-san. Some part of me is just waiting to wake up, only to realize that this was all just a bad dream."

A tear splashed onto Ed's flesh arm, right where Winry was "sleeping". Ed sighed softly and reached over with his automail one and gently rubbed her head. "Same here, Al. I'm still in disbelief about all this happening."

Al paused. "Mom used to say that pinching makes the bad dreams go away. I've been pinching myself since almost all night… and nothing's happened." Ed swallowed, closing his eyes and fighting back the tears at Al's soft, but almost hopeless voice. "This is reality, isn't it brother?"

Ed gulped and opened his eyes, staring bleakly at the ceiling that was barely visible in the dark. "Yeah, Al." He sighed, and Al shifted.

"I thought so…" Al mumbled.

"It'll be harsher in the morning." Ed warned his brother, almost quietly. "When the sun's up and I have to… go." Winry gasped softly and Ed pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around him.

Al chuckled, almost bitterly. "You know that phrase, 'the darkest hour is before the dawn'?"

"Yes, why?" Ed replied curiously, wondering what his brother was thinking.

"I think the darkest hour is _after _the dawn." Al whispered. Ed sat up and gently maneuvered Winry so that she was on the coach. Blue eyes blinked open to glare at him reproachfully and he smiled slightly.

"Sorry Winry." He skillfully maneuvered his flesh and automail legs off of the coach and walked over to Al's own. "Al?" He asked softly, touching his brother's shoulder. Al shot up and stared in his direction. "It is before the dawn."

"But… you're leaving… when the sun is up." Al whispered, shivering slightly. Ed drew him in for a hug and Al wrapped his arms around him, trembling slightly and burying his face into Ed's shoulder.

"You're thinking on too short of a scale," Ed whispered gently, soothingly rubbing his back and being strangely reminded of their mother. _"_Tomorrow morning will not be the dawn, no; the dawn will be when I come back, _alive_." Al twitched slightly.

"Promise me then brother, promise that you'll come back." Al sounded a tad desperate.

Ed smiled slightly and held out his pinky. His flesh one, that is. "Pinky swear." Al relaxed slightly and hooked his own around his.

"I bet you'll come home with Drachma to overthrow Zao because he's Envy." Al said jokingly. Ed chuckled slightly.

"Envy killed himself, Al." Ed reminded his brother and noticed that he could see his brother smile slightly.

"…maybe if I become a State Alchemist…" Al mumbled suddenly. Ed's eyes widened.

"No!" He whispered, a feeling of fierce protectiveness rising in him. "Al, if you even _think _about it…" he warned and Al bit his lip. "Al, who's going to take care of Winry if both of us are gone, and Granny? No one!" His voice was fierce, scared now. "Al, you need to stay here to take care of them. _Promise _me Al!" Ed took his brother's shoulders and squeezed them gently. Al looked at him, his eyes so confused. "Please, Al. I don't know what would happen if you got into this mess too."

"Why did you?" Al shot back, almost angrily. "We both knew that this would happen." He crossed his arms and gazed at his brother, his eyes not accusatory, but more hurt.

Ed realized why he was so scared then. "The State Alchemist's motto is be thou for the people." He explained, more gently then his brother, finding this so weird that _Al _was the one who was so wound up, not him. _But then, _he thought, _he's the more compassionate of the two of us. _

"So?" Al snapped.

"That is why. For the first three years we didn't live by that. We were selfish Al, or I was. That's why."

Al's eyes softened slightly. "You're stupid sense of nobility." He grumbled and Ed smiled slightly, knowing that he had won.

"Promise?" He repeated, gently now. Al looked at him and sighed.

"I promise." Ed relaxed, closing his eyes in relief. "Why haven't you blown up at him, Winry?" Al asked, and Ed opened his eyes and glanced at Winry in confusion.

"You've done it enough." Winry whispered, sitting up and gazing at the two brothers. "For both of us." She added, clarifying it. Al smiled sheepishly.

"How much did you hear?" Ed asked curiously. Winry wrapped the blanket around herself.

"Enough," she replied neutrally. Ed held out his automail arm and she stood and walked over to him, curling up next to him. She paused then added, "When did you become so full of hope?"

Ed smiled slightly and squeezed her tighter. "I always have been," he replied. "I've just never shown it." Winry smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around him. Al chuckled slightly.

"That is surprising."

**Author's Note: **Really? Was it to much to ask for three reviews? *This whole thing is becoming longer than I expected o.O Last chapter, this one and the next were all supposed to be _one _chapter.


	9. Until I See You Again

_Chapter Eight: Until I See You Again_

Edward Elric wasn't hungry, for once.

In fact, he felt quite the opposite. His stomach was rolling nauseatingly and his head felt like it was about to explode. Of course, that was probably because he was very, _very _nervous. Or in Winry's own words, afraid. And he wasn't doing very well hiding it. In fact, he was surprised that Al hadn't noticed sooner.

"Are you alright Ed?" Al asked worriedly. Ed smiled thinly at him before looking back at the very high pile of pancakes. He swallowed back bile.

"M'fine," he grunted. Al raised an eyebrow and he added, "Just a little nervous."

"A _little_?" Both Al and Winry said disbelievingly. His head collided with the table, and he groaned.

"You can admit you're scared Ed." Winry said and she rubbed his back. "You don't have to be brave all the time, and especially not now." Ed lifted his head, looked at her and smiled softly.

"Thanks." She looked surprised.

"What for?"

"Everything." Now she looked afraid, so Ed added, "I'll be becoming back. It's just the nerves talking. I feel like I'm going to be sick, actually." Winry chuckled and Al grabbed the pancakes. Ed stared at his brother as he began to shove them into his mouth.

"I'm going to grow out my hair," Al said suddenly and Ed stared at him. "So that we'll know how long it is when you come back." He took another bite. "Please Ed? Just a tiny bite?"

Ed smiled slightly. "Sorry Al. I don't want it to come back up." He took a tiny sip of water, choking it down. Al shook his head and the door creaked open. Riza Hawkeye stepped in with shadows visible under her eyes but she smiled at Al.

"You three didn't hear me when I knocked." She explained, then looked at Al. "Al…? Is that you?"

Al grinned, although Ed noticed that he looked a little forced. "Yeah, it is. Ed's not hungry." She looked at Ed in surprise and Ed smiled weakly.

"So, a guy can't not have food?"

Riza rolled her eyes and Al smiled. "Do you want some coffee, Riza?" Winry offered suddenly. Riza looked up and smiled, nodding slightly as she did so. Winry poured it into a cup and handed it to her. "Ed?" She offered. Ed stared at her, wondering if she was crazy. She smiled sheepishly. "No?"

* * *

Ed glanced at the car and sighed, turning back to Al and Winry, both of whom were surrounded by MPs. Ed was as well. Winry suddenly rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him tightly and Ed was startled by the tears that were in her eyes but not falling down. "Promise me you'll come back." She whispered. Ed smiled slightly.

"I already did, to Al."

"I don't care," She replied. "I need you to promise me. That way I won't go crazy." Ed smiled sadly and brushed her hair back.

"Very well, then. I'll come back." She smiled slightly and held out a bag of cookies. Ed's eyes lightened and he smiled. "Just promise me something." He said, grabbing the hand holding the cookies and holding it.

"Anything." She replied almost instantly.

Ed smiled. "Don't let Al do anything stupid. And keep moving forward." Winry smirked slightly, tilting her head.

"That's two things." She said warmly and Ed smiled sheepishly. "But I will. I'll take Al over to Granny's so that he won't do anything stupid." Ed, acting on a surge of emotion, gathered her up into his arms and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back, wrapping her own arms around his neck.

He broke it off faster then he would have liked. "Don't cry," he whispered. "Not for me." She chuckled slightly.

"Dummy, I always will. But I promise I won't until you come back. And only then they will be tears of joy." Both of them smiled in nostalgia and Ed turned to Al, who looked like a kicked puppy.

"Oh for… Al, I'll be becoming back." Ed grumbled well naturedly. Al smiled and Ed returned it.

"I know you will. And don't crush the cookies." He said and smiled slightly. Ed grinned.

"I will and won't. And we'll be out here, in that tiny garden when you come back." Al promised and Ed's smile widened.

"Strawberries…" He said thoughtfully. Al chuckled and Ed walked over to him. "You can keep Felix I suppose…" he added with a well-worn sigh. Al grinned in delight.

"Thanks, Ni-san!" Ed smiled slightly then glanced at Mustang who was watching them with a queer expression.

"Well Al," he said gloomily. "I guess this is good bye for now."

Al frowned. "Don't say that Ed. It sounds like you're going to be gone forever. And you're coming back." A sense of foreboding hit Ed but he forced it back.

"Sorry Al." He said shrugging slightly. Al smiled, his eyes lighting up with courage. Ed felt a rush of pride.

"It's alright. I suppose I'll see you later then?" It wasn't really a question and both of them knew it. Ed vowed that he _would _get back to his family, no matter what it took. He locked eyes with Al and nodded firmly, not knowing that his eyes were lighting up with a different fire that was different then the other kind that usually filled them, hope, determination, firm resolution and courage was filling his heart. Al smiled in satisfaction.

"Of course." Ed replied, not knowing that his voice would echo in their hearts for those long months ahead. "You won't get rid of me that easily." He balled his automail hand into a fist and smacked his flesh with it, his eyes hardening slightly.

"You ready to go Fullmetal?" One of the harsher MPs asked, scowling slightly. Ed glanced up and paused.

"Almost." He turned to Al and pulled him into a hug. "Stay safe," Ed whispered into his ear, barely moving his lips at all. "And be careful." Al's eyes widened but he wrapped his arms around Ed.

"You too."

Ed grinned and pulled away, resting his hands on his shoulders. "I'll come back." He said softly and Al smiled. He turned to Winry who was holding back tears. "I love you." He said, meaning those three words and spun around to follow the MP. As he reached the car he paused. "Oh and Al," he said spinning around and smiling at his brother and girlfriend who were staring at him forlornly. "Eat some stew for me, will ya?" Al laughed slightly and Ed grinned, slipping into the car. The doors slammed closed with a loud _bang_.

Ed watched his home disappear around the bend, sadly, but he didn't shed a single tear.

After all, he didn't need to. He was coming back.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So... how was it? Just so you know I'm working on chapter 21 :D (yeah... my writing spree lasted that long...).


	10. The War Zone

_Chapter Nine: The War Zone_

Ed let out a sigh as he sat on the train, staring gloomily at the rapidly chilling landscape. He was glad that the train was well insulated, the last time he went to Briggs the train ride up there was _horrible_. He flesh hand was absentmindedly stroking the cloak of his warm, bright red coat. That was one thing he wasn't going to give up. The door slid open and Havoc peeked in.

"Mind if I sit with you?" The heavy smoker asked. Ed just shrugged.

"No one else will," he replied. "And I don't mind."

Havoc smiled wryly and moved over to the seat, lighting his cigarette. Ed watched as he stuck it in his mouth and exhaled. Little circles appeared.

* * *

Ed let out a sigh of relief once they got off the train. It had taken them four days to get to North City and he hadn't really been able to get out. Somewhere along the ride, Hawkeye, Mustang and the rest of the team had joined him and Havoc, and while he wasn't complaining about that (in fact, it was better than facing the loneliness), it got to be a bit… stuffy, although Ed had been rather amused when he realized that Black Hayate, Hawkeye's normally obedient dog, had somehow gotten stowed away in the luggage. The dog ended up becoming attached to Ed's side though, which he was _not _amused about, but the others were. Especially Mustang and even Hawkeye had a bit of trouble getting him away from Ed.

The dog loyally walked right behind him and Ed smiled slightly, and then frowned as he stared at the Fort. "Well," he murmured to himself. "This is it." He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up in surprise at Mustang, who was staring ahead determinedly.

"No turning back now, Fullmetal… I wish that things were different." The Lieutenant-General said sighing slightly, and then he turned to Ed, who looked at him in mild confusion. "Once we get into that fort, I'll be your superior. I won't be able to protect you either, if a higher ranked General orders you to go out to the war zone." Ed swallowed slightly and Roy sighed. "Stay safe, Edward." Then he briskly marched forward. Riza paused and looked at Ed, biting her lip slightly. Ed was astonished that _she_ looked so worried, let alone _Mustang_, whose reputation, was the complete, bipolar opposite (in Ed's mind).

"Black Hayate, stay with him." She firmly said. Black Hayate whimpered and she smiled and patted him on the head then glanced at Ed, standing up. "You're in the safest area," she said, her voice hushed and quick, "but I only said the _safest_. It'll still be very dangerous there. Keep Hayate with you at all costs. I'm going with Mustang to protect him, so naturally he'll be in the most dangerous area, Fort Briggs itself."

Ed frowned slightly. "But isn't Briggs the safest?" He asked in confusion. Her lips twitched slightly, before she put her emotionless mask back on.

"No. Drachma will target Briggs first and foremost. Mustang has enough influence to keep _you _safe, Zao wanted to post you at Briggs, but you'll be separated from the rest of us, except for Falman, who'll be going with you to the East Camp. Fuery will be going to West, Breda to the East while Havoc will be in the North." Ed gasped slightly and Hawkeye let out a sigh. "Zao has an eye on you," Riza added, glancing around. "That is bad. The only reason that he let you go with Fallman to the East Camp was because of Mustang's influence. But the disadvantage to East Camp is that most of the soldiers don't like you. Yes, they've heard of you, but they don't… well, know you. You'll see. In other words, they won't respect you. So that means _no shouting at short comments_." Her tone was deadly serious and Ed smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm _not _as short as I was."

"But they'll make them, probably to test how you react. I'm sure you'll be fine though," she added worriedly. "You did win over Briggs." Ed sighed heavily then sneezed. He _hated _snow. Riza smiled sympathetically. "It's going to be a long winter."

Ed smiled at her bravely. "You got that right," he said sarcastically. "At least my ports aren't aching… yet."

"Stop being so pessimistic," she said cheerfully. "We'll probably be back before spring even comes around."

Ed laughed. "See you later then." He replied, and was reminded of Al telling him almost the same thing. Hawkeye smiled and patted the dog one last them before walking briskly after Mustang. Hayate whined and Ed sighed softly. "Yeah," he said softly. "See ya later."

* * *

Hawkeye had been right. About the soldiers. Ed's eye twitched slightly as he was asked how old he was. Several soldiers had mocked him about his height (behind his back and openly). At least he hadn't lost his temper, yet.

"Don't listen to them," a quiet voice said, interrupting Ed's train of thought. Ed turned in surprise to see a man maybe thirty years old looking at him in sympathy.

The only thing that Ed could say was, "I don't need sympathy."

The older man chuckled. "Of course you don't," he said somewhat drily, his expression amused now. "I'm Joseph Meadows, the Iron Will Alchemist." Ed smiled slightly.

"Iron Will? Nice name. I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Joseph chuckled. "I think I like your name better. Why Fullmetal though?" He sounded curious and Ed shrugged. Something about the man screamed that he could trust him with his all of his secrets and his life. Hayate pawed at Ed, who reached down to pet him.

"I lost my arm and leg in the Eastern rebellion," he replied easily. "So I have metal limbs. That might be why, although Al says that I've got a will of metal, whatever that means." He shrugged and straightened up. "When did you become a state Alchemist, Joseph?" He asked curiously. Joseph grinned.

"When I was twenty-five, so six years ago, also, call me Joe, Edward."

Ed grinned, rubbing the base of his head somewhat nervously. "Alright then, call me Ed though." Joe chuckled and saluted, disappearing. Several of the officers stared at Ed though, which in term made him shift and lean down to pet Hayate. One of the more pleasant soldiers, one that only talked about his height _openly _walked over to Ed, his eyes full of something that resembled awe. Ed felt even more uncomfortable, he didn't like being awed at. Oh sure, when he was younger he _had _dreamed of being awed at, but not so much anymore.

Of course, he liked to be _recognized _but not _awed _at.

"What?" Ed asked, somewhat defensively. The solider seemed to ignore his tone.

"He came up to you? And asked you to call him Joe? And _saluted _you? And actually talked to you?" The solider asked sounding absolutely surprised.

"Yes, why?" Ed replied, now a little confused. What was the big deal? The solider had a calculating look in his eye as he stared at Ed.

"Fullmetal… the Iron Will doesn't go out of his way to talk to just any soldier, alchemist or not. He's only talked to a few that…" he paused and his eyes widened. "_Oh_."

Ed was now annoyed. Really, what was so special about being talked to? "So?" He asked, knowing that he sounded rather annoyed. "What's it to you?"

The soldier paused, as if evaluating what he was going to say carefully. "The Iron Will Alchemist… he's known that for a reason. He sensed something in you that… called him to you."

Ed looked at him in surprise and the soldier shrugged and walked away. Ed frowned, slightly calculatingly. "What do you think he meant, Hayate?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Its turned out to become more tilting toward mission... I need to redo the summary =_=... and add "bending of alchemic rules" to the warnings... :P x) *Troll face*


	11. The Surprise Attack

_Chapter Ten: The Surprise Attack_

Ed sighed and stretched tired of digging into the ground and trying to figure who the Iron Will Alchemist was. He had been here for a month already, and he hadn't found much out about the alchemist, other than what little the soldiers told him, which wasn't much. And he was sure that they were keeping something from him, which made him annoyed. He had asked Falman about him as well…

_"Wait, so you're saying that the Iron Will Alchemist actually sought you out, and talked to you?" The Warrant Officer sounded shocked, and Ed rolled his eyes. _What is it with Joseph seeking me out? _He wondered in mild annoyance. He nodded, rolling his eyes and Falman smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, Ed, but I can't tell you much other then he has been looking for seven special people to save the country." _

That had helped Ed a little, of course, but at the same time made him even more curious about the man. Why would the country need to be saved? And why only seven people? He stood up and wiped at his sweaty head and glanced at Hayate, who was staring at him with his head tilted to one side. He smiled slightly. He would have to thank Hawkeye later for leaving the dog with him; Hayate was sometimes the only living thing that kept him from going insane.

"This would have been done so much quicker if I had alchemy…" Ed sighed wearily. "Ah well… I gave it up for Al…" His head rested against the shovel and he closed his eyes wearily.

"Ah, so you _don't _have alchemy." A new voice said in triumph. Ed jumped, holding his shovel as a spear and automatically sinking into a fighting position, before he realized who he was. He let out a sigh of relief and relaxed.

"It's just you, Joe."

Joseph raised an eyebrow but smiled nonetheless. "Sorry about that. Although that does prove that you have fast reflexes." Ed laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"That's alright; I probably should have been paying more attention to my surroundings anyways." Ed said, forgivingly. Then he paused and thought over what some of the strange occurrences that had happened. "Hey Joe… some of the soldiers have told me that you don't go out of your way to talk to just about anyone… and Falman said something about looking for people… so why did you come talk to me?" Ed bent down and rubbed Hayate's back before standing up and looking at Joseph, who looked surprised.

"You've figured out that much, already?" Joseph raised an eyebrow, his tone bordering disbelief and Ed scowled. Joseph chuckled slightly. "Sorry. I can't tell you a lot either, but this country has been in danger for several hundred years. No, I don't know who is threatening Amestris," He cleared up and Ed assumed that he looked confused, "but there is someone. And it isn't Hormunculi, although I thought it might have been. There are six others like you; they are Compassion, Loyalty, Diligence-"

Suddenly a bell began to gong. Ed looked up in surprise, wondering why the bell was gonging. "That's the Warning Bell…" Ed muttered in confusion. "But why would it be…" He suddenly came to a conclusion and he sighed, feeling resolution build up in him and determination. "Get out of here, sir." Ed murmured quietly, his hand instantly going for the gun that he now carried with him. Joseph looked surprised and Ed smiled slightly. "There's a surprise atta-"

He was cut off by a yell and a Drachman soldier appeared, his eyes rolling in his head and a sword whirling around. Ed ducked as it flew over his head and drew his knife, holding it in his right hand steadily. The ringing clash of blade on blade sounded in the clearly as Ed met the soldier's sword. Ed let out a yell as the soldier tried to stab him in the stomach, but he was quickly pushed away. He stared at Joseph as the man parried every blow.

Then, almost as quick as light, Joseph stumbled and was holding his stomach. Ed stared at the man who let out a gasp and turned to Ed. Ed's mouth opened but then he shut it and grabbed his knife and he threw it underhanded at the man, before he scrambled over to Joseph and collapsed at his side, staring at the gaping wound.

"_Ed,_" Joseph gasped and Ed's gaze instantly snapped to his face. "_Listen… to me." _Joe groaned and held his side and Ed felt his mind turn to panic.

"No, no, you'll be alright. You're not going to die. Joe, you're not going to-"

He was cut off by a weak chuckle. "_We both know… that that is not… true. Don't try to deny it." _Ed shook his head desperately, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand. Joseph smiled slightly, perhaps in content. "_I've wanted this… for a long while._"

"Don't say that!" Ed whispered fiercely, choking slightly. "I've already lost too many people!"

Joseph smiled sadly. "_I have been the last of my brethren… for a long time."_ He suddenly turned to his side and coughed out blood. Ed looked at him helplessly. "_I'm sorry, Ed…" _Joseph groaned slightly and Ed felt like crying, but he held back the tears. "_At first… I thought you were Compassion…, but then I realized that wasn't… quite right." _A sigh escaped his lips and his eyes closed. Ed panicked and slapped the man's face. Joseph opened his eyes and Ed blinked. _"Sorry… I'm just… so tired. Then I thought… that you might be… loyalty or diligence… in fact I thought you were at least once… every… one… but no… now I see the one true trait… that stands out the most… in your eyes. You are Hope. Thank you… Edward…" _Joseph closed his eyes and Ed felt his own widen.

"Joe! Joseph! Wake up! Not you too!" Ed shouted, shaking his head. He heard a quiet gasp and looked up at the soldier that had confronted him about Joseph. Something in him hardened; perhaps it was resolution or determination, maybe even anger, or hope. "What are you doing Lieutenant, standing there?" Ed shouted. "Get out of here!" The soldier stared at him as Ed clapped his hands and slammed them against the ground. Blue light surrounded him, crackling with intensity and the ground crumpled. A spear flew into his hand as the hole that he had spent hours digging widened and became deeper. Almost as soon as it started, it finished and Ed knew that it would lead to Briggs.

Somehow around the raging headache that he had now.

"Go!" Ed shouted, lifting his spear up. Several other soldiers had appeared, probably because of the alchemic reaction. Hayate, who had been hiding previously, jumped into the hole, probably by instinct and that set the soldiers running. Falman appeared at his side, holding a gun. Ed spared him a glance but readied his position. The soldiers practically jumped into the tunnel, with the Drachman soldiers following them. Ed instinctively clapped his hands and slammed them against the ground, again. Great stone hands erupted and began to scope the enemy up into the air and back toward the now (probably) trashed camp. The Amestris soldiers seemed to be all in and Ed followed them, along with Falman.

He clapped his hands one last time and put them against the ground, gently. Stone hands built a wall of rocks and mud. Ed turned around and glanced at the several stunned soldiers staring at him. His headache suddenly came back, more viciously then before and he groaned, his flesh hand automatically reaching up to clutch his head.

"Ed?" Falman voice suddenly asked, sounding concerned. "Are you alright?"

Ed's head twitched. "I will be," he muttered, and then he collapsed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, I killed off Joe right after I introduced him... don't worry, I'll explain why in a couple of chapters... Chapter Thirteen: The Other Truth :D. Heh heh he he, I love that chapter... it's one of my favorites x-). Poor Ed's so confused in that one...

Oh and yes, Ed just used alchemy :D.


	12. To the End (EndOfArcOne:InTheBeginning)

_Chapter Eleven: To the End_

Ed felt Hayate lick his face and he groaned. His headache was gone, which he was glad about, but he was just _so_ stiff. And everything smelled like he was underground. He opened his eyes, reluctantly, and sat up, noting in mild surprise that his red cloak had been draped on top of him like a blanket. "Hello Hayate…" he whispered, noticing in mild shock that his voice was hoarse and his throat was sore. _What did I _do_? All I remember is Joe dying… _He immediately cut _that_ train of thought off.

"You're awake!" One of the soldiers said suddenly, and Ed looked up in surprise to see that he was surrounded by soldiers.

"Yeah," Ed said, rubbing the back of his neck trying to get the cramp that he just noticed out. "What happened out there?" He added tilting his head, genuinely curious about what had happened. "I remember going a bit… crazy." He added, somewhat lamely. The soldier looked up at another and the other shrugged.

"Well, Steve said that before Lieutenant Meadows… passed he said something about you being Hope… do you know what that means?" The soldier began to explain, finishing on a question. Ed paused for a moment wondering if he _did _know, something about those last few words the older man said reminded him of something, but he did not know what.

"No," he answered. "I don't. I was wondering if any of you did though…."

Another soldier-Jack was his name, Ed remembered-shrugged. "Nope, the Iron Will Alchemist told us a little bit about him being a seeker for something but-"

"What's a Seeker? And who's the something?" Ed interrupted, his interest was aroused and he _still _wanted to know more about the alchemist. Jack scowled thoughtfully.

"A seeker is someone who looks for the... uh… actually I'm not sure. He just said that he was looking for special people," Jack said, frowning slightly. Ed tilted his head, looking at the wall calculatingly. "And Joseph would talk about the Gate, or Truth or sometimes the-"

Ed's eyes snapped to Jack. "_What_?" He gasped, his eyes widening slightly. Jack frowned in confusion. "He was working for _Truth_?"

"I guess so, why?" Jack sounded confused and Ed sighed.

"He took my alchemy… well, sort of. I offered it for Al's life but that doesn't matter." Jack gaped at Ed, who just shrugged.

"So, Lieutenant Meadows was a seeker, who looked for seven people who would save Amestris. There had only been two others that he's approached and not the other way around-"

"Who has he approached?" Ed interrupted again. Jack glared at him.

"He's only approached Lieutenant-General Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye. _Anyways,"_ he continued on ignoring Ed who was about to ask something (but he got interrupted by the soldier). "He swore us to secrecy to not tell anyone that he approached about this until he died. In fact you were the only one who got so much information out of us, although Mustang or Hawkeye didn't really ask much about it, unlike _you_…" Jack laid a baleful eye on him. "Anyways, after the Lieutenant passed you went kind of crazy. You started screaming at Steve, something about standing still I think, and you used Alchemy-"

"I can't use Alchemy." Ed said instantly, feeling his facial muscles frown. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Well you did. We saw the blue light and when I got there you were bringing a spear out of the ground, actually its right there." He nodded and Ed noticed the spear. Brown, with the metal head of a lion, it definitely looked like something he would make. He grabbed it and frowned, running his hand over it, ignoring the painful twitch his head made.

"It looks like something I would make…" He admitted reluctantly.

Jack nodded. "And most of us don't know how to use alchemy. Anyways, you shouted at us to get into the Tunnel, and none of us did until your dog jumped, which triggered us into action. Then we went in. I'm not sure what happened outside but one of the soldiers said that you were using stone hands to push Drachma back and then when you came in you built a rock wall. Then you collapsed and were unconscious for a little while, maybe ten or twenty minutes and after you woke up you insisted that we kept on moving, despite the fact that you clearly had a headache, so we walked for maybe two or three hours before we stopped to rest and you fell asleep and we've been here since then. If this tunnel really leads to Briggs then we should be there in five, six hours. Anyways, why didn't you go in first?" Jack looked at Ed seriously, while Ed felt confused seeing as he was still processing everything the soldier had said.

"Huh?"

"Most of the time, any outranking soldier goes in first. But you didn't, in fact you sent us all in before you came in yourself. So, why did you?" Jack looked genuinely confused and Ed tilted his head, wondering why he didn't see the answer that was so obvious to him.

"Don't be stupid, you've got a family waiting for you." Ed replied almost instantly. Jack's eyebrows shot up and a new kind of respect seemed to appear in his eyes.

"Don't you too as well? Plus most superior officers don't care about us…" Jack paused and looked down. "But yes, I've got my daughter and wife at home." He added.

Ed nodded. "Alphonse and Winry, they're waiting for me. That's why I made you go in first; besides, I'm not like most people." He grinned evilly and Jack's eyes widened. Then he smiled and stood up, grabbing the red cape before it fell and putting his automail arm into the sleeve. "Besides," he said more gently, "family is what gets us through this mess." He smiled and put his flesh hand into his sleeve. "We better get going. Where's the Colonel?" He finished and Hayate walked over to his side, his tail wagging and tongue sticking out.

* * *

"Fullmetal!" A familiar voice said as soon as Ed pulled himself out of the tunnel. He decided that he had never been so glad to hear Mustang's obnoxious voice. Hayate had already been handed up to one of the soldiers, and Ed had found out that all of them had begun to like him, or at least they had a grudging respect for him. Ed's eyes snapped up and he smiled slightly.

"Hello, Colonel."

Mustang rolled his eyes but held out a hand and Ed took it. "You know, I bet that's the most respect you've given me." Ed chuckled slightly, although his smile widened. Mustang returned it, and both of them knew that the Lieutenant-General wasn't really annoyed.

"Don't get used to it."

"I plan not to," Mustang responded easily and patted Hayate. Hawkeye was already kneeling and petting him and she was _smiling_. Maybe it was in relief that her dog was back, alive. Or maybe it was because Ed was back and the dog. Ed figured (or, in reality, hoped) that it was the latter. Even though he knew Hawkeye had a soft spot for the dog. "It's good to see you back and… alive." Mustang said sounding guilty and his voice stopped for a moment, which made Ed look up at him in surprise.

"It wasn't your fault. Trouble follows me everywhere anyways." Ed said and Mustang stared at him in surprise. He smiled slightly. "I'm not as unobservant as you like to think."

Mustang laughed slightly. "No, you are related to Alphonse and he's the most observant person I know." Mustang said teasingly, Ed scowled slightly.

"I'm observant in my own way!"

"Okay then, whatever you say, pipsqueak."

That was when Ed snapped, after weeks of enduring taunts from soldiers abut how short or young he was, he was not going to take it from someone he had known for over five years. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY MIDGET THAT AN ANT CAN SQUASH HIM?" Several of the soldiers looked stunned at his outburst. Mustang smirked. "AND I'M ALMOST AS TALL AS YOU NOW, SO TAKE THAT!"

"He didn't say that..." One of the bolder soldiers said in confusion.

Mustang raised an eyebrow. "You're still easy to rile up."

Several soldiers had to hold back Ed from killing the Lieutenant-General. And a lot of them had to cover their ears at the… _harsh _language that he was shouting at Mustang.

* * *

**_End of Arc One: In the Beginning  
_**

_"Hope begins in the dark, the stubborn hope that if you just show up and try to do the right thing, the dawn will come. You wait and watch and work: you don't give up." –Anne Lamott _

* * *

**_Next up on Arc Two: Hope...  
_**_  
_

_The other smiled sadly and everything began to get dark around the edges, and blurry. Ed focused on the other's face. "You are Hope," he said resignedly. "Good Luck." And then he remembered: _everything_._

_"Well, then, who would I be to deny the chance to fly?" _

_"It's good to see you, Al." Ed said sincerely, Al smiled rather softly and wrapped his arms around him._

_"I don't have any friends here, Mustang. I thought you knew that." Mustang blinked, and Ed sighed softly before turning on his heel. _

_Golden flames licked the trees around him, devouring everything hungrily. He screamed, not sure if it was from terror or something else just as the flames reached a crescendo, whirling around him. Suddenly he saw a tall man with hair that looked like gold standing over him and he stared at him. "Dad?" The man nodded, "Tell Al that I said sorry."_

_"And you stopped Al from doing a lot of stupid stuff; give yourself some credit, dear. You're stronger then you think." _

_Al laughed in delight and Ed smiled softly as he watched his younger brother scoop a cloud into his hand, the wind whipping his hair over his shoulders and into his eyes. His red cloak billowed back behind him along with Al's brown one. "Let's go, Al." He said and Al grinned warmly._

_"I don't think it is the portal itself that demands a price, it's the… being tending to it. First Truth… or whoever it was, now you… or the Other You… or-" Ed laughed and Al grinned. "Sleep now, brother," Al said gently. "You've earned it."_

Zao, if you drag my brother into this I will hunt you down and kill you.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Bam!I hope you like that little cliffhanger x-). Anyways, I hope I didn't rush this part to much but I was running out of ways to draw it out... (well, that and I _really _wanted to get to the next arc... you're going to love it). Also, I've decided to do a companion piece to this arc and the next-but it's from Al's POV! :D I'll post it when I've written the first five chapters (which might be a while, seeing as I've only started Chapter One), but I think you're going to like it. I'm going to call it _Heart of Courage _(you'll see why) and the I'm going to name the arc... well, that'll be spoiling it, so I'm not saying :).

Cya next week (or whenever I remember to post...)! ;)


	13. Letters to and From Home

_"The reason birds can fly and we can't is simply because they have perfect faith, for to have faith is to have wings." -J.M. Barrie _

* * *

_Chapter Twelve: Letters To and From Home_

Ed looked down at the piece of paper that he had so many times that he had memorized it, yet he kept rereading it.

_Ed, _

_How are you? Actually wait, don't answer that. You're in a warzone, granted it is the safest over there but it's a warzone so you're probably not okay. And don't answer that you're fine, unless you are. Winry says that if you lie, she'll go over there and beat you up with a wrench... although, I'll probably try to stop her. The emphasis is on probably, brother. Anyways, I've missed you although Winry and Granny and I have been fine. Pitt came over a couple of days after you left and asked why you were escorted by the MPs, I told him that Drachma was brewing trouble. Oh! And speaking of the MPs, they went away about a week after you left, crazy huh? It's not like we can do anything… I wish we could though. _

_Anyways, a couple of strange things happened in the last month, Ed. The first thing is that my Alchemy suddenly got a lot stronger. I don't know what happened! You know how I can bind a piece of my soul to an inanimate object and use it as a shield of sorts? Well, I was practicing drawing arrays (and no, brother, they're not stupid!) when suddenly I could suddenly see _through_ armor. Like, through the eyes of armor. I can't control my alchemy anymore; brother… it just happens randomly most of the time. It happens all the time now, when I'm asleep, when I'm awake, when I'm helping Granny, or getting groceries once with Winry. I just don't understand why though… maybe you do? _

_Anyways, I'm going onto the next strange thing, Ed. I had a really, really weird dream. You were in it, but we were at the gate, except the gate had pieces missing, Ed. Anyways, so when I saw you, you smiled sadly, like you were about to do something you really did not want to, but you had to. Anyways I asked about what happened to the gate and you (this is so weird…) said that it was failing. I naturally asked how and you said that you can't tell me. I was confused and then you began to talk to me, and you said something about me being Compassion but before I could ask what it was, you disappeared and I woke up. _

_The strange thing is that Winry had a dream like that as well, except she was told she was Strength. She got mad at me when I said figures… but it's true. _

_Honestly though, strange things are happening, Ed. You know the Gate Keepers? I could have sworn I saw a couple of them the other day, but when I pointed them out to Winry she said she couldn't. And when I looked back they were gone. Then I saw this man with only _one _eye, Ed! I think I'm going crazy! But how is that possible? Do you think that I could be seeing stuff from the Gate, and that might be because of my Alchemy becoming stronger? Or is it something more? _

_I wouldn't write any of this, but Winry is standing over me with a Wrench and a book… she found out how deadly they are, Ed. _

_Come back soon, Brother. And remember the biggest threat, and it's not Drachma. _

_Al_

Ed frowned as his eyes looked at the other piece of paper. Shorter and messier but it was definitely Winry's handwriting.

_Alchemy Freak, _

_Listen, something big is either going on or about too. There's an oppressive feeling in the air, and Al's not the only one feeling it. Most of the town is on edge. Al only gave you the barest details, and that's saying something. I fear that we might be heading into pandemonium, or at least some plot. Be careful out there Ed, our leader has a special eye on you, to keep you safe and Drachma may not be the real culprits behind this. _

_Love, _

_Winry_

Both messages had been coded a little although Ed had been impressed on how cleverly Winry had hidden her true message, in fact he had been a little taken aback when the first thing he had noticed was "I love you so much!".

Then he realized that it was coded.

"Oooh, Alchemy Freak?" A pesky voice said over his shoulder and Ed cast a baleful eye on Falman. "And she professes her undying love! So… romantic."

"It's a code!" Ed hissed, blushing crimson. Falman grinned cheekily.

"Ah, but I don't know that." He said, waggling an eyebrow and pointing a finger at him suggestively. Ed gritted his teeth and glared daggers at the table. He slowly, deliberately, grabbed a piece of paper and put it on the table, then uncapped a pen. Falman rolled his eyes but walked away, although there was a rather evil look in his eyes.

Ed decided that he was going to kill the man… after he wrote back to Al and Winry."SHE'S MY _MECHANIC!_" Ed shouted for good measure. Several soldiers stopped what they were doing to look at Ed strangely and he snarled under his breath.

_Al, _

_Okay then, I won't say I'm fine, happy? I suppose the important thing is that I'm alive and well. Okay, so maybe I'm a little worse for wear, but well. And tell Winry that I'd like to live, thank you very much. Oh and I'm at Briggs, don't worry, I'm fine. The only reason I'm over here is because Drachma ambushed East Camp (mine) in a surprise attack. Luckily, we only had one death… although he was one of our best. The Iron Will Alchemist, have you heard of him, Al? I'm glad you're okay, and tell Pitt to not worry. A week!? Wow, Zao must be really paranoid if he made them stay for a week. Serves him right… don't get into trouble, Al! Yes, you can call me a hypocrite but seriously, don't. _

_Huh… your Alchemy is stronger? That is strange… and rather troubling. Tell Winry I said thanks. I'm not exactly sure what is going on, although if I have to guess I would say it might have something to do with your dream, plus my own Alchemy. Something happened to mine as well, it came back temporarily during the raid, oh sure I had a massive headache, but it came back. Your theory about my headaches being connected to my lost of alchemy was correct, Al. By the way, I never said drawing arrays was stupid. _

_So, you had a dream, you were at the gate, you saw me, I called you Compassion and you didn't see Truth? I'm just assuming you didn't, okay, Al? I would say that something could be eating the gate up, therefore making it unstable and anyone could do alchemy if they had at least a basic understanding of it, which would explain why I was able to that night. But then, why would it be? Truth would be there to fight them off. Or, there could be something much darker at work here. Maybe Father somehow rigged the gate to collapse so that he could be free maybe? Now, about that Compassion thing. Something like that happened to me, except that Joseph (Iron Will Alchemist) called me Hope right before he died. He also called me a lot of other names. Apparently, he was looking for seven people to save Amestris, him being a servant of Truth called Seeker, I suppose. He said that he has been waiting for the seven to come together to save the nation, but I have a feeling that there was a bigger meaning then that. Some of the soldiers told me that he does not approach people unless they 'call' to him, and apparently I did. He also approached Mustang and Hawkeye, although I haven't asked either of them about it. Honestly, something felt off about him right when he had died, oh sure, I liked him, I actually almost considered him a friend, but there was just something wrong. Some part of me reacted violently to it and I started using alchemy. _

_Winry had a dream like yours? Huh… she left a PS in your letter by the way Al, you stay safe over there. It would figure though, she's always been passionate about automail… and wrenches… and she's always been strong willed._

_You saw Gatekeepers? And a Cyclops? That's a one eyed man, but they're considered myths now. Al, you're not going insane, I know you're not. You're just special. Maybe your alchemy is getting stronger because there _is _something going on. _

_She found out about the books… we're doomed, Alphonse! _

_I'll go back as soon as I can, Al, but I have a feeling that this war isn't going to let me escape from its clutches anytime soon. And I'll keep that in mind. _

_Ed_

Ed turned to the second, smaller piece of paper and wrote a shorter letter to Winry.

_Automail Geek, _

_Brilliant code Winry, although now I'm going to have countless soldiers asking if I'm engaged to you. Anyways, the whole area here has an oppressive air, too, although that might be because of the stress… although everything has been quiet for the last week or so, surprisingly, but I won't let my guard down. I figured as much, although those bare details are pretty strong and I'll keep that in mind. I'll stay safe, Winry, I promise, and I realized that. And don't worry; you'll be able to hit me with wrenches when this is all over. Promise. _

_Ed_

Ed smiled sadly at the letters and stuck them into an envelope, before handing them to the officer that was in charge of the mail. He glanced outside and noticed in mild surprise that the moon was already in the sky. He smiled slightly before walking upstairs toward his bed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, so here goes Arc #2, which is actually called _Light and Truth, _not Hope. Sorry :3 That's arc 3 (my favorite so far), I'm actually almost done with it- maybe one or two chapters left, three at the most. Anyways, this chapter may seem like a filler, but it's not, in fact it's very important to both this story and the companion one, plus, now we know what Al's been doing :D... Or is that the whole story? *Winks*. Also, this arc will be shorter then the last, only six chapters, but it'll have it's moments... like finding out who Truth is, that little mission, the airplane going ka-boom and he finding out how much Al has grown up :D.

**Next Chapter: **_The Other Truth_


	14. The Other Truth

_Chapter Thirteen: The Other Truth_

Ed let out a yelp as he appeared in the white room, before he realized where he was and he glanced up and stared at the ominous Gates of Alchemy, there wasn't just one gate now, but two. Although both of them had pieces missing, and golden, silver and white light were shining through the gaps. He gulped. Something about that just screamed _wrong_! Although he wasn't sure what it was. Suddenly he heard the rustling of feet and he spun around and gaped…

At himself.

"What the hell…" Ed breathed, knowing his nostrils were flaring and his eyes were widening. The other Ed smiled wryly as Ed began to pat himself.

"You're not insane." Other Ed said amusement clear in his voice as it bounced around the white void of nothingness. Ed's eyes widened even more. "Do not worry," Other Ed added more gently. "I know this is weird for you… us… me?" He shrugged slightly and Ed gulped then paused and looked at the Other Ed. His hair was long, out of its normal ponytail or braid, but like his. The same height and the same Golden orbs stared at him.

"Oh god, this is so _weird_." He mumbled quietly to himself. He had a nasty feeling that the Other Ed had heard what he said. "Who are you?" He added more warily. Other Ed smirked.

"Oh good, I've wanted to do this since I got stuck. I am _you, _literately." He said gleefully. Ed laid a baleful eye on him and the Other Ed blushed slightly. "That wasn't as impressive as it sounded in my head… my voice was supposed to echo. Although, I am you, technically. I'm just… uh… I'm not exactly sure how to explain this, but I am your sub consciousness I suppose, or your alchemic other part." Ed raised his eyebrows and the Other Ed shrugged. "I suppose that since I am you, then we are both Truth."

Ed's mouth opened and he gaped at Other Ed. "_No way!_" He shouted and marched over to the gates and turned his back on the other Ed. "Nuh-uh. I am done with Truth. I have no Alchemy! So that proves that I'm not a creepy, white… thing! And you're not white… or creepy! You're me! Or I'm you!" He crossed his arms spun around to glare at Other Ed who facepalmed.

"How about this," Other Ed seethed through gritted teeth. "The actual Truth has escaped from the Gate, gone insane, and stuck me here, to watch over the universe collapse! Oh, and you did not need to give up your alchemy either, because you beat the Truth!"

Ed's mouth dropped to the floor and Other Ed crossed his arms in satisfaction, an eyebrow raised. "Would you elaborate about the whole Truth has gone insane and the Universe is collapsing thing? Oh and _not needing to give my alchemy up_!?" Ed was really annoyed, oh sure, the possibility of the universe collapsing and Truth going insane was bad, yes, terrible in fact, but not having to give up his alchemy? Oh, that just got him POed.

"Oh yes, that got me really annoyed too. I mean seriously, the cheating scoundrel basically took my alchemy! Only because he was mad that I bested him!" Other Ed growled, his teeth barring into fangs. Ed blinked and Other Ed shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry, _our _alchemy."

"That sounds so strange…" Ed muttered and Other Ed nodded in agreement.

"Definitely. Anyways, you do have alchemy although that's mostly because I've been meddling around a little. It's just rather… temperamental." Ed was sure that the Other Ed was thinking _like you_. Because if he was, then he would be thinking along the same lines for the Other Ed as well, and he was, right now, of course. "Moving on. When you went to get Al, do you remember when he said that you had beaten him? Well, technically you didn't need to pay a price to be able to get Al, so Truth technically stole your alchemy, therefore trapping _me _here and enabling him to escape… not that I blame him… much. This place is _really _boring. And then Truth goes insane! Inflating the military to make the universe go down to shambles! Which, he has succeeded somewhat at. I mean look at the gate!" He pointed at the double gate and Ed nodded slowly. "That is the universe, both of them! It can barely hold the other world back, which, by the way, is seriously messed up. I mean seriously, the United States is in the middle of a Civil War! Over slaves! They should have just looked over the _constitution_! And then, later on, there will be this crazy guy who tries to take over the world!" Other Ed was breathing heavily while Ed just looked confused.

"What?"

Other Ed looked at him and suddenly looked incredibly sheepish. "Sorry," he said. "I forgot that you didn't know about the other universe. It's pretty much the same as this, except that they forgot about Alchemy and started investing in technology… although some of the stuff in the twenty-first century will be pretty good, I mean Laptops? iPads? Now, those are just wicked…" Ed just became more baffled and other Ed sighed. "I'm going to have to tell you about Joseph, aren't I?"

"Yes, please!" Ed shouted, relieved that they were going onto a more familiar topic. Then he paused, "Wait, you knew Joseph? But I thought you're stuck here…?"

Other Ed smiled slightly. "Well, Joseph was a Seeker, the last one as a matter of fact. He looked for the Seven Guardians of the Gate: Hope, Compassion, Patience, Loyalty, Life, Strength and Diligence. They are destined to defeat the greatest threat to the Universe, which is Truth obviously. I believe that you know who a few of them are?" Ed nodded his eyes knitting thoughtfully together. "Well, they must join together to take down Truth, but that is the hard part. Because Life is already dead and Patience might be swayed from his original path, but I might be able to stick my hand in and bring Life back…" He tilted his head thoughtfully. Ed blinked.

"The dead can't come back."

Other Ed sighed slightly. "No, not by any human means, that is. I on the other hand…" Ed gulped and Other Ed shrugged before turning to Ed. "You need to accept your role in this, though, otherwise everyone is doomed. The other six can't come together until you accept your destiny, you will be like… glue." Ed really wanted to be called glue. "Oh!" Other Ed suddenly exclaimed. "_Nelots yllufthgir saw tahw kcab evig." _Ed suddenly felt rather dizzy and he clutched his head. "It's not much…" the Other Ed said sadly. "But it's all that I can do to protect you. Now, will you accept?"

Ed glanced at him drily. "Can I have five minutes to consider it?"

Other Ed chuckled slightly. "You can't consider something that neither of us knows much about." He pointed out mildly. Ed sighed, knowing that the Other Ed was telling the truth.

"Fine then_, I accept my duty_." He wasn't aware that his voice had turned deeper, like the echoing voice of the original Truth and the Other Ed. The Other Ed smiled sadly and everything began to get dark around the edges, and blurry. Ed focused on the Other Ed's face.

"_You are Hope_," the Other Ed said resignedly. "Good Luck."

And then he remembered, _everything._

* * *

**Author's Note: **YES! I've wanted to do this for _ages! _Like literately, since chapter one or two-ish. I'm so happy! NOW DO YOU SEE WHAT I WANTED TO POST FOR SO LONG? DOES ANYONE SEE THE PLOT? WHO DO YOU THINK LIFE IS!? *Bouncing off the walls* If your happy and you know it clap your hands...

_**Next Chapter: **__To Stand United, or Fall Divided _


End file.
